Two dark brooding bird kids? just great
by nightrider1234
Summary: The flock at the school find another bird kid who is just as dark and brooding as fang. better than it sounds i suck at summaries please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Please read and review. Please? PLEASE???**

We were, once again at the school after another dumb flyboy attack to capture us and this time it actually worked! _"They must be improvements on the older models"_ I thought and furrowed my brow. I looked over at the flock who looked fine, except fang who had taken a real beating.

He noticed me staring at him and he said "It's just my nose, they bleed a lot" he said and I blushed. _"Why did I just blush, I hate these teen hormones"_ I thought and frowned.

"Max what are hormones" angle asked, her beautiful blue eyes now suddenly cloudy. I ggy burst out laughing and I swear even fang cracked a grin and I turned away, embarrassed out of my wits.

"Get in there" I heard the flyboys metallic drone called out ringing through the air like a giant bell. And a girl was brought into the room and at the sight of her fangs eyes perked up and for some reason that made me mad.

"_But they do have a_ _lot in _common_" _The voice said butting in at the wrong moment as usual but I knew he was right. The girl was wearing a tight black t-shirt, and by tight I meant Tight like a size or two to small not to mention it was torn and ripped in many places. She was also wearing tight black jeans and had, you guessed it long black hair that cascaded down her face.

They threw her into a cage and kicked it a few times for measure and walked out of the room laughing like the maniacs they were. I took another look at her and noticed some of her negative features. The area around her eyes were plum colored with lack of sleep, there was huge purple bruises running all up her arm along with many jagged cuts. Her ribs were slightly protruded but my eyes flicked back to those awful cuts that were everywhere on her arms. _"Max be careful around her, those wounds were self inflicted"_ And I gasped, _"Why would someone cut themselves on purpose"_ I thought horrified.

"Whats your name" nudge asked. Is it like crystal or something like that because crystal is a wonderful name don't you think". She said and there was no answer from her. She instead was staring at fang intensely and he was staring back, almost as if they were having a staring contest.

Then a bunch of fat and ugly whitecoats came in and started walking towards the girls cage and she scooted back as far as it would allow and the whitecoats laughed. "Aww is the little girly afraid of us". They said and dragged her out her squirming all the way until one slapped her hard across the face and she let out a small cry of pain and launched a fist at one of them throwing him backwards into the white concrete wall. She pulled an elbow back and it snapped one whitecoats nose and it cracked like an eggshell. She jumped up into the air and launched a karate kick and it landed with a heavy thump on the whitecoats bloated stomach.

She started to go out the door and I called "Hey aren't you going to help us out" and she didn't even stop. And I was angry _"How is this girl just going to leave us here"_ I thought and heard angel yell "Please" and she stopped and turned around. She came back over to my cage and pulled on the lock until it snapped off and we did the same with the others until everyone was free.

"Thanks uhh" I said indicating for her to tell us her name but she didn't say anything at all just turned and walked out the door with me on her heels. After I don't know how many whitecoats and flyboys and we eventually came to a window. The girl brought a hand back and smashed it into the window, wincing as the shards drove into her hand. She jumped out the door and unfurled two massive wings just as dark as fangs, but just a little shorter and they glinted purple into the sun.

I threw myself out the window and into the big, blue and cloudless sky.

**You like? Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Keep on reading to see if it is fang's sister



We flew for a few minutes until I found exactly what I was looking for, a small cave on the side of a cliff face. "Okay everyone lets land for a while" I said and everyone aimed themselves downward, except that girl who kept on flying appearing to not have heard me. "Hey, do you wanna come with us" I said wondering why I did, she was just another mouth to feed.

She turned and looked at me confusingly and began her descent landing with ease right in the mouth of the cave tucking her black wings into her back. "Max I'm hungry" nudge called out predictably and I couldn't help but groan slightly under my breath. "Okay fang do we have enough food for the seven of us" I asked and fang shook his head. "No max we don't even have enough food for three of us, but we could spare some. He said and started taking packages out of his book bag.

Pretty soon we were sitting around a fire roasting hotdogs over the fire, pretty soon they were done and I bit into it, savoring the juiciness and I opened my eyes to see the girl walking away into the far corner and I went over to talk to her. She noticed me sitting next to her and said "Why" and everybody gasped and ran over because she had finally said something. "You owe me ten dollars iggy" gazzy said and I heard him swear under his breath.

"Language iggy" I said and turned back to the girl "Why what" I asked and crossed my arms in front of me. "Why are you helping me" she asked and said "If I was you I would steal everything you got and fuck off while you were sleeping" and turned her back to us. I walked up to fang and whispered in his ears "Make sure someone is on watch at all times" and he nodded his head and walked over to iggy and gazzy who was getting ready for bed and laid down leaving me for first watch.

I spent the next few hours watching the rest of the flock sleep until I woke iggy up and he looked confused, he usually took third watch and I motioned towards fang but the look was lost on iggy so I leaned up and whispered In his ear and he smiled and settled down for watch.

Some time later

I woke up feeling tension in the air and I sat up and rubbed my head with my hand. I saw the girl and fang just staring at each other they weren't blinking, weren't talking, weren't moving they were just staring like there was no tomorrow. "Hey guys are you okay" I said and they both jumped and stared at me. "God you scared me" they said and looked at each other strangely and I noticed they both had dark brown eyes. "I have to go" the girl said and was about to leave when fang asked "Where"? She started laughing and replied "I aint going anywhere she said, I just got to _go_" she said stressing the go meaning she had to use the bathroom and fang looked down, embarrassed.

After he thought she was out of earshot he said "Wow, she's beautiful" and I was angry again. "Excuse me" I said with a venomous tone and he jumped, like he had forgotten I was there. "Umm nothing" he said but he knew he was sunk like a boat that had been hit by a cannonball. "Outside, Now" I said and we went out of the cave.

"Fang what are you talking about" I said really, REALLY angry but trying to hide it in. "What now I cant look at other girls, are you sure you just aren't jealous" he said and grinned. _"Dang he always pulls that one on me"_ I thought and shouted at him "FANG SHE COULD BE WITH THE SCHOOL" I was red in the face and before I knew what I was doing I jumped up into the air leaving fang and the rest of the flock behind.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I've been busy

I was so pissed at fang I just had to get away from him, so I flew for a few minutes and landed down next to a flowing stream that cut through the woods like a knife. Then I heard a quick release of breath and I peeked around the corner of the tree I was around to see that girl with her sleeve rolled up. She pulled a sleek hunting knife out of her pocket and dragged it down her arm leaving a fresh trail of blood wherever it went. I went up behind her and snatched the knife away and she whirled around, hatred in her eyes.

"What the hell" she whisper-yelled at me and snatched the knife back replacing it in her pocket. "Why are you doing this" I asked and grabbed her arm and looked at all of the other scars and the fresher they were, the deeper they seemed to get until one was over an inch deep. She sighed and went over to the stream and dipped her arm into it washing all of the blood away. "Sit down" she said to me and motioned to a rock exactly opposite of her. I sat down and she began "It started one day when…"

Flashback

"How was school honey" Mommy asked and went back to cooking some chicken by the looks of it. I sighed and said, "It was okay mommy" and sat in the big rocking chair noticing how my feet didn't even touch the floor. "Don't you think you're getting to old to call me mommy, I mean you're seven years old now" she said and came over and rubbed the space in between my wings that she knows I like.

Then my older brother who was 8 walked through the door bloodied, bruised and looking awful and I jumped the 12 feet all the way over to him and hugged him. "Are you okay?" I asked and he nodded and ruffled my hair a bit and walked to the bathroom his shirt already off showing off the cuts on his upper arms and on his back.

"Where did those come from" mommy asked and started looking at them, but I already knew where they had come from, I had walked into his room one day and he was cutting himself with a knife and he made me promise not to tell, so I didn't. "Ummm nowhere" he said and stretched his black and gray streaked wings, I unfortunately didn't have those streaks like him.

Just then people crashed threw the windows with guns and aimed them at our heads. My brother who was furious stood in front of me and said "If you want to kill her, you have to get by me and he stretched his wings out and used them for a shield for me. A wolf guy stepped to the front and said "With pleasure" and shot tons of rounds into his wings and I screamed and dashed down the hall, bullets ricocheting all around me. One pierced my shoulder and I stumbled out the huge hall window and flew up into the sky.

**End of flashback**

She was staring down by now and I saw tears running down her face and she ran and jumped into the sky, Her escape.


	4. Chapter 4

See, I am a nice person, so I don't make you review so you can get more chapters, but I like them anyways so please review plus you find out why the girl is important in the story

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

I decided to go back to the cave and risk having to deal with a pissed fang than chase after that girl. _"It's pathetic really, I already consider her my friend and I don't even know her name. I guess I'm just going to have to ask her when she comes back, if she does"_ I thought and unfurled my wings and took off into the sky.

I landed back at the cave and saw fang sitting in the corner, his chocolate colored eyes closed, but I knew he wasn't asleep because his breath was irregular. "Fang I'm sorry" I said and surprised myself because I am not the apology type of person, I'm the more "Stop your whining and get over it type" of person. He didn't answer and then I noticed how all of the rest of the flock looked like he did, eyes closed but not asleep. "Oh shit" I yelled when I realized what was wrong and felt something prick the back of my neck.

Some time later

I moaned and sat up and for once I wasn't in a cage, I was in a huge white room with a plexiglass coated window and a video monitor on the other, plus it had a table with two chairs in the center which was new. Just then a fat whitecoat walked in and said "please take a seat maximum" and sat down, the chair creaking under his weight.

"What is up with the room, usually it's just a cage" I said and sat down hoping they didn't have tiny needles in the chair. He didn't answer but he did flip a switch that turned on the monitor and I saw that girl, strapped to a table with white fluid being pumped out of her body. _"Wait, white fluid isn't blood blue before it hits oxygen or something like that"_ I thought and took a long look at it. "Perhaps you are wondering about her blood" he questioned and leaned back in his chair causing even more creaks. "Well lets start at the beginning shall we, her mother was a drug addict, like fangs mother. Except she was addicted on three things alcohol, nicotine, and morphine, the stuff they put in painkillers" he said and cleared his throat. "If she was normal she would have been horribly deformed and crippled for her life, however, since she was injected with avian DNA it caused some unusual side affects" he said.

"Like what" I questioned knowing this probably wasn't very good. "Well first of all morphine lowered her pain receptors, so she hardly feels any physical pain at all, but the amazing part is about her blood" he said and barely whispered under his breath "We'll make billions, no trillions" stressing the trillion out. "See the drugs mutated her blood to where there are no red blood cells in her body" he said and I was confused. _"How could someone not have red blood cells"_ I thought my mind racing. "She has no red blood cells, instead she has all white blood cells" he said and I gasped. "You mean…" I started but I never finished because he cut me off "Yes maximum, she is immune to every disease known to man" He said and leaned back again.

"You're a monster, your going to take her blood and sell it for money" I said horrified. "Yes maximum, think about it, the cure for aids, cancer we will make millions and millions of dollars" he said and smiled a smile that showed he had 3 teeth missing in the front.

"And that's not even the best part maximum, while it could help so many people, it could also kill them, when her blood is mixed with silicone and carbon monoxide it creates a substance that is more deadly than any poison or disease ever created. It creates a poison that kills you in under 24 hours" he said and I was again horrified by how evil he was. Then he hit a button that showed a little boy no older than seven tied up in a room. A whitecoat walked in and injected him with a pinkish fluid and walked away.

"Now enjoy the show maximum, he has only 10 hours to live" He said and left leaving me haunted, and leaving the boy dead.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

This is more accurately a second part to the last chapter because it is really long, so enjoy!!!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As the hours went by the boy started looking worse and worse. Then he vomited all over the floor and I gasped, not because of the throwing up part it had happened a lot to me it was what was in it, blood. There was no bile in the puke just blood and he puked again.

A few more hours went by before that fat whitecoat came back in again, looked at his watch and said "just thirty minutes left maximum" and I snarled at him. "You're a monster I said with venom in my voice and he smirked. "Well if I'm a monster at least I will be a really rich monster" He said and grinned again. We sat there for a while in silence before he said "Here it comes maximum, the final gruesome minute" just as he started convulsing on the table. He started screaming and blood started to run out of his mouth causing big red bubbles to form. "Here comes the worse part maximum" he said and I turned my attention to the screen again. The boy was still shaking wildly and blood started to run out of his nose and tear ducts and I turned away, I didn't want to see this.

I heard him speak into a microphone "Cleanup crew, room nine" he said and I growled. "You were right your not a monster, you're a madman" I said and he frowned. "So your just going to draw blood from her, wait for it to come back and take it again" I said and added a notch to my hate-the-whitecoats bar. "Actually we have another plan for her, we are going to train her and turn her into the perfect killer" He said and I was shocked. "She wouldn't kill anybody she isn't a killer" I said but in my head I was wondering if I was so sure.

"Oh she will, she just needs a little encouragement that's all" He said and a boy walked in the room. He had black hair that fell over his face so I couldn't see his eyes. "how will he make her a killer" I asked confused. "She will because she is my little sister" He said and I gasped and fell back in my cage. "I thought you were dead" I said and he smiled. "I didn't die they just shot my wings, unfortunately they were disabled, so they cut them off" He said and lifted up his shirt showing the two long red scars running down his back.

Just them I heard a shout from the monitor, they had flipped it back to the girl and she had just woken up. "Lets begin training" the fat whitecoat said and turned off the monitor and walked out the door. The boy however, stayed and unlocked me from my cage and I gave him a questioning look. "You need to leave, don't worry I'm on your side" He said and opened the door. "Save my sister" he said and started to walk away. "Wait, come with us" I said and he slowly turned around, _"Just like his sister"_ I thought. "No, you need time to get to her I'll make a distraction so you can" and he sent me a small smile. "Your friends are in the rooms right next to you" He said and took off down the hall at top speed.

I kicked down the door to fangs room and noticed all the whitecoats already unconscious in his room. "Wow two great minds think alike" He said and I blushed for some reason. We got the rest of the flock out with very very little resistance. _"Dang he didn't tell me where his sister was" _I thought and an announcement was heard on the intercom. "All personal report To room 3-98" and I thought _"this is way too easy"_ . "Okay guys room 98 on the third floor. I said and opened the door marked stairs.

"Going up" I asked and even fang gave me a small smile that squeezed my heart. We did our hand thing and shouted "Going up" at the same time and flew up the stairwell.


End file.
